


AA 142

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Внеконкурс [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplanes, Don't copy to another site, London, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Иногда даже хорошо выполненная работа может повлечь за собой нехорошие последствия
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Внеконкурс [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665637
Kudos: 5





	AA 142

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [AA 142](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146) by [parenthetical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical/pseuds/parenthetical). 



> Оригинал: АА 142 by parenthetical, разрешение на перевод запрошено

— Ну, все прошло хорошо, — сказал Сэм.

— Хорошо? — окрысился Дин в ответ. — Хорошо? Сэм, мы в долбаной Англии!

— Именно так, — просиял Сэм. — Все лучше, чем разбиться где-нибудь посреди Атлантики.

От этого напоминания Дин глубоко вздохнул.

Именно из-за этого они сели на самолет — разобраться со старым добрым призрачным путешественником, а не с каким-то новомодным демоном. К большому облегчению Дина, все прошло гладко, без катастроф и лишних заморочек. На борту никто ничего не заметил.

Разумеется, огромным недостатком было то, что самолет не развернули обратно и Дин застрял в нем до чертовой Англии на несколько часов дольше, чем ему хотелось.

В конце концов Сэму пришлось подрочить ему под пледом, чтобы Дин хоть немного успокоился, перестал ерзать в кресле и орать на стюардесс с требованием развернуть самолет.

Но это не сработало, Дин на протяжении оставшихся долгих часов полета так и не перестал напевать себе под нос «Металлику» и даже не подумал попробовать уснуть.

— Дыши, Дин, — напомнил ему Сэм и, взяв за руку, потащил к выдаче багажа. — Мы долетели, все хорошо.

— Это не хорошо, — отозвался Дин. — Мы в Англии, Сэм! Какая часть сказанного до тебя не дошла?!

Сэм улыбнулся скучающему на вид офицеру пограничного контроля и потянул Дина в зону прибытия сквозь толпу ожидающих.

— Слушай, Дин, идем возьмем кофе или еще что-нибудь, тебе сразу станет легче.

В этом Дин сильно сомневался. Наличие пистолета заставило бы его почувствовать себя лучше, а может, даже нож или два. Возвращение в Америку заставило бы его почувствовать себя лучше. Кофе на этом этапе ему вряд ли поможет.

— Мы должны вернуться, Сэм, — сказал Дин, стоило им устроиться за крошечным столиком с дымящимися чашками кофе.

Сэм положил руку ему на колено под столом. До этого Дин даже не подозревал, что нога нервно дергалась.

— Дин… старик, ты правда хочешь сейчас прыгнуть в самолет и перенести еще один семичасовой перелет?

Дин почувствовал, как от лица отлила кровь. Блядь, ну что за дерьмо!

— Слушай, все нормально, — Сэм поспешно продолжил. — Серьезно, Дин, когда мы последний раз отдыхали? Прежде чем вернуться, мы можем остаться тут на неделю-две, посмотреть достопримечательности.

Единственной достопримечательностью, которую сейчас хотел лицезреть Дин, была его машина, целая и невредимая, ожидающая его на стоянке в аэропорту.

— Мы можем позволить себе отдохнуть неделю или две, — ободряюще сказал Сэм. — Посмотреть на Тауэр. Или на дом с привидениями на площади Беркли.

Дин глотнул кофе.

— Наверное.

Это было бы довольно круто, в общепринятом смысле. Определенно лучше, чем оказаться в ловушке в еще одном самолете.

— И держу пари, есть еще много мест, которые стоит увидеть, — продолжил Сэм. — Хендрикс же жил в Лондоне, так ведь?

— Ага, — при этой мысли Дин оживился. — Хорошо, Сэмми, если ты пока не хочешь лететь домой, мы можем остаться здесь на какое-то время.

Сэм улыбнулся, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Вау, спасибо, Дин.

— Да ладно, — проворчал Дин, отпивая еще кофе, довольно вкусного, надо признать.

— Тогда пошли искать отель? — Сэм встал из-за столика.

Дин последовал за ним сквозь толпу. Он не любил большие скопления народа, особенно когда был безоружен.

Но он все еще чувствовал, как адреналин после перелета течет по венам и сейчас перерастает во что-то другое, будоража кровь.

Хотя…

Дин резко сменил направление, потянув Сэма за собой.

— Эй, куда… — начал было Сэм, но заткнулся, когда Дин затолкал его в мужской туалет. — Дин…

Дин улыбнулся. Его подстегивал адреналин, и он готов был вернуть Сэму услугу немедленно.

**Author's Note:**

> АА 142 — American Airlines AA 142, прямой семичасовой рейс из Нью-Йорка в Лондон


End file.
